1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector, and more specially to an actuator incorporated in a socket connector for electrically interconnecting two electrical interfaces, such as a semiconductor package and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,805 discloses an electrical connector comprising a socket and an actuator detachably mounted on the socket. The socket has a base receiving a plurality of terminals, a movable cover mounted on the base, a rectangular lid movably attached to the base via transmitting members, and springs disposed between the lid and the base. The actuator has a frame, a U-shaped handle rotatablely assembled to two opposed sides of the frame, a pair of latching members for retaining the actuator to the socket, a heat sink and a retainer for retaining the heat sink in the frame. The handle is formed with a pair of cam portions adjacent to two opposed outside surfaces the frame. When rotating the handle relative to the frame, the cam portions will rotate together with the handle and downwardly press the lid and drive the transmitting members to bring the cover moving between an open position and a close position relative to the base. A semiconductor package received in the base will electrically contact with the terminals in the base at the close position. However, the socket of the electrical connector has a complex configuration, and the actuator need additional retainer to retain the heat sink.
Accordingly, a new electrical connector that solves the above problems is desirable.